Waves of Pain and Tides of Love
by italianamerican
Summary: Get 'em safely to me. a simple task and yet it caused so much pain. It wasn't suppose to happen like this she wasn't suppose to fall in love. She is a maiden of the sea not a lady of love. Yet she fell and no one was there to catch her.
1. Chapter 1

A gentle breeze glides across her cheeks as the life boat pulls into the port. "Aye, you best be behavin' ye self now Miss." A man with salt and pepper hair steps out on to the dock lecturing the young woman as he helps her out of the boat.

"Now Avery, what possible trouble could little 'ol me get into to?" She smiles to him. Mischief sparkling in her deep chocolate eyes as she displays fake shock; the older man just laughs.

"One can only imagine. Take care of ye self Miss and ye be sending for us if ye need anything." He waves her off as the life boat drifts back out to sea.

"Will do!" She calls after him and heads down the port to the city entrance. This girl was not what you would call high class.

The dress she is wearing was a simple elegance; the fabric was a light blue trimmed in white lace. Her auburn and chestnut hair pulled to the side in waves; was covered by a matching sun hat. She seemed to forget the hat quite often for her skin was tan. Boot tips peeked out from under the dress and could be heard against the wood.

Scanning the surroundings she was off weaving threw the streets catching eyes of various people all of which seemed to go unnoticed to the girl.

"Now it shouldn't be that hard to find……" she muttered to her self turning down an emptier road.

"Come on Jake pitch the ball!" A teenage boy with rusty brown hair shouts to his friend.

"Would you shut up? Do you want to get caught?" The boy name Jake says in a normal tone as he takes his place on the mound.

"No of course not! But where going to be if you don't hurry up and pitch the ball." He winds up pitches and CRACK the ball ricochets off a light pole and can be heard bouncing off the walls of the alley way that joins this road with the main strip of the town.

"Great now look what you've done Oscar."

"Well don't just stand there go get it." Jake rolls his eyes and runs after the ball.

She walks peacefully; along the road is silent for the most part all that is heard is the steady traffic of the main road. Her thought are left to wander as she reviews the task at hand.

They do not stay that way for long how ever because something comes flying into her foot.

"Ow" She picks up what seems to be a ball and smiles. 'There are probably some children playing up ahead.' She thinks and continues walking to see if she can find them and return their ball.

A boy, who looked to be about her age; rounded the corner and began searching behind empty crates and rubbish bins.

"It has to be around here some where." He mutters looking around. The girl moves to him; silently laughing.

As she gets closer she notices he is quite handsome; he was slim with broad shoulders and semi muscular arms. His attire was normal men's wear; his brown hair tied back at his neck.

"Excuse me, Sir are ye…you missing something?" She asks he was currently looking under a discarded table of some sort.

"Huh? Ow!" He turns hitting his head on top of the table.

"Are ye……you searching for something?"

"Uh…..Yes, but it nothing to be concern with Miss…..see my little brother…… lost his ball and…….and sent me to look for it." He rambled she laughed.

"Well then ye…your brother will be glad to know that I stumbled upon this on me…my way down here." She said showing him the toy. Mentally cursing her self for not keeping up a more formal appearance; the formality was harder to focus on.

"O Thank You Miss. Sorry if this caused you any in convinces." He took the ball from her hands; his skin was lighter then hers.

"O no it was no problem. For ye…you see I needed help to find something any way. Would you mind showing a lady to her destination?" she asked starting into his light blue eyes; finding hard to keep her mind focused on what needed to be done.

"No! I….I mean no ma'am not at all. Where is it you need to go? And may I know your name?"

"My name is Serena Summers and I am headed to the Turner estate." She answered trying to look some where on his face rather than his eyes.

"Well it just so happens Miss Summers that I am Jacob Turner. May I ask what blesses us with this visit? It's not everyday we are privileged with the presents of a beautiful stranger."

"Why Thank You. But I am sorry; I was told that I was only supposed to speak with Mrs. Turner about this."

"Well ok then let's turn back to the main road and I will gladly escort you to my home." Thankful that she will not have to make as much eye contact she follows his lead out of the alley.

As they walked to his home they talked about many various topics there was not a moment of silence.

He was stunned that such a beautiful girl would randomly appear looking for his house.

This was a dream come true; unless of course she ended up being some long lost relative.

He had met so many girls in his life, but she was different she didn't ramble on about up coming parties and what gossip was floating around; instead they were actually able to hold a normal conversation that he enjoyed.

"Mr. Turner?"

"Please Miss Summers call me Jake."

"Ok then Jake; then you must call me Serena. Is this your house?" he had almost walked past his own house. He mental scold him self for messing up something so simple in front of her.

"Yes, this is it let's go inside and see if I can find mother. Ladies first." They walked up the steps and open the door revealing a sitting area covered in all kinds of portraits and paintings.

"Stay and I will find my Mum." She nodded and he left to the kitchen. Sure enough there stood his Mum making tea and pastries.

"'Ello love your back soon thought you were roaming the town with Oscar." She said putting a tray into the stove.

"'Ello Mum, I have a guest in the sitting room who would like to speak with you."

"O My Jake you didn't tell me we were having company. I would have cleaned up a bit." She said patting down her hair and wiping off her dress.

"I just found out too. Here she is in the sitting room and will only tell you why she is here."

"Then best not keep her waiting."

Serena sat examining the artists man ship in one of the paintings when Jake returned with his mum. She quickly stood.

"Mum, this is Serena Summers and Serena this is my mum Elizabeth Turner." Serena curtsied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ma'am. May I just say you have a lovely home." she smiled at the older woman.

"No please the pleasure is all mine and thank you. Please sit. Now what is it you wanted to tell me dear?" seating her self across from Serena; Elizabeth smiles warmly though a look in her eyes tells her she is wary of the news.

"Well I was told to only tell you Mrs. Turner." Serena states motioning a small wave towards Jake.

"It is fine dear what ever it is he can know." She nods and continues.

"I have a message from the Captain of The Flying Dutchman…."

"O Lord Will. Is he alright?" Elizabeth interrupts this was clearly what she had been afraid of.

"Yes, he is fine and well, but he fears your safety may not be. For you see there has been many of naval ships tracking down the Dutchman in hopes for rule of the sea. Now that is no problem for the unsinkable ship and it's immortal crew, but Captain Turner fears that you two are there next targets in order to get to him."

She pauses; Elizabeth has turned white as a sheet and Jake sat perched on the edge of his seat.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jake speaks up he doesn't look so glad to see her any more.

"Things are being done, that's why I am here. You both are to pack your bags and we are to leave at midnight and head for a lifeboat. It will take us to the two ships hiding off the shore where we can get you both to a safer location. I believe you are familiar, Mrs. Turner with one of the ships."

"The Black Pearl." A smile played on Serena's lips as she nodded and Elizabeth tried to suppress a groan of realization.

"Ay….Yes, The Pearl and Yes, Jack." Answering the question that comes with the pearl. In her personal options it was a surprise Jack made it this far in life with all incidences he's in counters.

"So we are to be saved by pirates that a little ironic don't you think. What makes you think these ships can stop the navy from finding us?" Jake was worried though he tried to hide it.

"Yes, very ironic in deed. These ships will not be destroyed. Have you heard of the three signs of evil?" Serena asks; they nod.

"Well the three signs of evil are; See no evil, speak no evil, and hear no evil. There are three ships, See no evil represents the Pearl for every time those sails most ships turn around and head back. Speak no evil; the Dutchman for no sailor is stupid enough to say the name for fear there ship will be next to sink. Of course hear no evil is The Bloody Maiden once you hear the voice of captain all hope is instantly lost."

"How is this going to help us? Is the Dutchman one of those ships that awaits us?" Elizabeth gained a little color back into her face but not enough to hide the worry she was showing.

"The ships have faced the weird and dangerous and have yet to be vanquished." Elizabeth opens her mouth to speak before Serena continues.

"Yes I know the pearl has sunk twice, but it always comes back there is no stopping that ship or its captain. I am sorry to tell you Miss that the Dutchman is not one of those ships for your husband did not want any reason to bring them to port."

"What will we tell people if we just get up and leave? Sure the government would realize we have left."

"Simple Miss. One of your friends has fallen ill and her daughter came to ask for your assistance in adding her sick mother. So you must leave and take care of her and of course you bring your son to help the girl get over her grief." She smiles mischievously.

"I have taken the liberty of walking around town and got quite eyes drawn my way. Then when I met your son we walked again on the main road to your house so the story will match up."

"Very we will pack. Help your self to tea as we ready ourselves." She nods to the kitchen.

"Thank You Miss, I'm very sorry I couldn't have come on a lighter note." Elizabeth nods and she and Jake leave the room leaving Serena to wander.

Serena waited a little impatiently at the kitchen table; occasionally nibbling on a pastry and sipping some tea waiting for the Turners to be finished.

They had a lovely home it was overly done, but it has nice homely touches and it was so warm it made Serena some what drowsy.

"Well that took forever; Mum should be down soon I just hope you're right about the ships being unsinkable with all the things she is taking." She slightly giggled making him smile.

"Well in that case we will put them on the pearl I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind."

"So tell me about Jack. My mum says he is insane." Jake inquires.

"Ahh… Yes Jack is either insane or brilliant it's just on the way you look at him. I personally say he is brilliant, but I guess he has to be crazy to do all the things he does." a some what awkward silence fell over the two as they wait for Elizabeth.

"So……. How familiar are you with a ship?" Jake asks breaking the tension.

"Some what familiar." She smiles over the edge of her tea.

"Well when we get on board maybe I can show you around?" He asks looking at something to the right of him.

"That would be lovely." He grins at the answer. Elizabeth comes threw the door way with various chests and bags.

"Dear would this be too much?" She laughs. She has seen less things on a cargo ship.

"No, it shouldn't be, but do you have a carriage?"

The night is still except for the sound of the carriage bumping along. Jake at the reins shows off by doing sharp turns and avoiding even the littlest twig making the ride quite bumpy.

When they turn around one sharp corner one of the chest flies open and a pair of underwear lands on Jake's head. Serena was trying hard to control her laughter.

He loved her smile and the way she laughed it didn't take much for him to make her do it either. When ever he was with other girls they would snub his foolish behavior; this was the first time one actual enjoyed it.

"Ok…. its right over……O god….." Serena directed him to a little shore line where a life boat able to fit at least twenty people waited. Before they could ask what was wrong she had step out of the carriage and made her way over to the boat.

"Jack…." She groans "Why can't you ever listen you know you are to easily recognized here and there for you were not to come a shore." The drunken pirate steps out on to the sand.

"Aye, I do love but I need to save some rum for the voyage; and what kind of man would I be if I didn't come and personally greet me ol' friend? Elizabeth it's been a while and this must be young Turner. I feel as if I already know ye. The way Young William talks of ye, very proud he is. Ye look just like 'em." Serena rolls her eye.

"Jack it's been to long Mr. Gibbs; Jake this is Jack Sparrow……" sarcasm in her voice as she says the first part and then Jack interrupts her.

"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow and you would be…"

"Jacob Turner." Jake eyes the man skeptical if this was the brilliant pirate he had always heard of.

"Now that we are all introduced let's load the ship, Where's Avery?" Serena goes back to the carriage and starts carrying bags over to the boat.

"Miss, I'll get those. Avery is preparing the ship." Gibbs takes the bags from her hands. Jake starts unloading the rest.

"Well now that everything seems in order. Let's prepare to make way." They make there way into the boat and set off for the cove.

The Pearl was in view her black sails dancing in the wind next to the Bloody Maiden; her sails gray, but the wood a rusty red gleaming in the moon light. They were close enough that Jake could reach out and touch the boat and a ladder was flung down.

A ship flying British colors rounds the rocks and cannon fire can be heard.

"They know!" Serena grabs the rope ladder and swings her self over the rail. Adrenalin running as she helps Elizabeth over.

She races to the edge of the pearl grabs the rope and swings on board the Maiden.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK, SHIP FLYING BRITISH COLORS OFF THE PORT SIDE!" Serena screams loud enough to be heard over the cannons; the crews of both ships scramble to the surface.

"PREPARE TO MAKE WAY! AVERY!" The anchors are lifted and the sails spring to life cannons coming short of both ships.

"AYE, CAPTAIN!" Avery appears by her side.

"FETCH ME THINGS!" Avery runs into her cabin as she throws off the dress. Underneath she wears boots, pants and a plain white bodice.

Avery returns carrying a sword, pistol belt and hat. She shoves the dress into his arms and quickly straps the sword and pistols to her waist the hat securely on her head.

Cannons can be heard as we are rushed onto the ship. Jake searches frantically for Serena who disappeared when they boarded. 'Poor girl probably got frightened by the cannons.' He thinks as he looks avoiding members of the crew who scramble aboard the Pearl.

"Come on boy this is no place for ye." Jack takes and pulls him out of the way of the crew and up to the wheel where his mum waited.

"JACK TAKE THE STARBOARD SIDE. WE'LL BLAST THEM OUT OF THE WATER." Jake turns and his mouth drops open for on the helm of the Maiden was Serena.

"AYE! KEEP YOUR DISTANCE!" Jack screams swinging the ship to one side boxing in the British ship.

Cannons roar and the crunching of wood can be heard coming from the British ship whose crew ran in confusion not knowing were to fire.

"CEASE FIRE." The two ships sail past leaving the British ship to fend for it self and made to the open sea.

"Avery what seems to be the damages?" Serena asks her first mate while surveying the ship for her self.

"Ships are minimal." She turns to face him.

"Ok and the crew."

"Minor; some cuts and bruises, Hector on cannon five sprained his wrists when the cannon recoiled other than that nothing serious."

"Hm…..Well that's still one to many. On my ship I need all crew members up to full capacity see that he is off deck duty and join me on the pearl." She takes a rope hanging from the mass and swings to the Pearl that has now pulled up next to her.

Her boots make a thumping noise as she lands on deck stumbling a little.

"Aye, Jack reports." She questions the captain at his perch on the helm.

"Nothing serious here. How 'bout ye self?" Jake stand to the side comforting his mother who seemed to forget what battle on a ship was like even if it was just a small one.

"Same, we got sprain wrist from cannon recoil but that be all. Mrs. Turner you alright? If needed Avery is a perfectly capable doctor." Elizabeth straightens and tries to breathe normally.

"No, No I'm fine, but I would like to speak to the Captain of the Bloody Maiden. Does he have a moment." Jack and Serena exchange a look and she smirks.

"Yeah, I think she has a moment. What ye be needing Mrs.?" Jake mouth is open in shock he knew she was a pirate because the way she changed into men's clothing, but he had taken a fancy to a pirate captain that was hard to comprehend.

"Well I just wanted to meet you, but I see I already have." Elizabeth stumbles over words. She had meet girl pirates her first year sailing and that was rare; women captain were very hard to come by especially one so young.

"Well then Jack….. How do you suppose they found out are plan." She accuses him. He had not suppose to be on the island and there for that was the only thing that could have lead to their discovery.

"Wasn't me love."

"Fine, it doesn't matter. They know what we are up to and they will be at us again unless we move quickly."

"Where do ye say we should go, love?" a wicked smile crosses her lips as she thinks of her destination.

"Medusa's Bounty of the Sea Serpents." A look of horror passes across the face of all who hear.

Author's note: I own nothing in this story, but the ship the Bloody Maiden, and it's crew.

I need reviews to update!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do ye say we should go, love?" a wicked smile crosses her lips as she thinks of her destination.

"Medusa's Bounty of the Sea Serpents." A look of horror passes across the face of all who hear.

"Medusa's Bounty? Sailors will circle the earth before they get with in a thousand miles of that place." Gibbs frantically trying to change the mind of the girl; it wouldn't take much to get Jack to follow her lead into the forsaken land.

"Medusa's Bounty; Medusa was once a fair maiden who dared compare her beauty to the goddess Athena. The goddess became enraged and stripped the girl of her beauty and turned her hair in hissing serpents; she became so foul and ugly that anyone who looked into her eyes turned into stone." Pintal stopped scrubbing the deck and fearfully tells the tale.

"Medusa was set to be married, but after she was turned she disappeared never to be seen again; the one to whom she was to be wed was a warrior of the town; he set out to kill the hideous beast that threaten the city. He arrived at her cavern where stone figures of all the petrified souls lay. He caught a glimpse of the creature, on the reflection of his shield. Her image had changed, but he knew it was her instead of being overjoyed that she was alive he cut her head off while she slept for the glory." Ragetti continues.

"Her spirit haunts the cavern seeking revenge. She sends her serpents to take down all ships that pass her territory in hopes of destroying the one that took her life and betrayed her heart." Pintal finishes the crew from both ships had halted whatever task they worked on and listened; no one dared to breathe.

"Yeah, I know the type." Serena whispered only loud enough for her first mate to hear; who had come to stand beside her. "The bloody bastard deserved it. Ye all the most superstitious bunch of cowards I ever did meet. It is also bad luck to have a woman on board a ship yet her I am; one of the most feared pirates on the Caribbean. "

"If you're so feared how come I never heard of you?" Jake leaned cockily against the rail; he definitely didn't like being rescued by a girl. The crew backed up a step; they knew she could be one of the nicest people you ever meet or a nightmare come to life and Jake was swaying on a cliff above a shark invested lake.

"You've been sheltered ye whole life that's why. Ye couldn't last two weeks as a member of the crew." She shot back much more calmly then any one expected. "Medusa's Bounty also hold vast treasures if that what you need to here to persuade you, Jack." She continued on with the first conversation.

"I bet I could!" Jake did not like being over dominated.

"Fine, pick a ship." Serena said turning back to the boy and gesturing between both vessels.

"Well since you seem to be the 'toughest' captain then I chose the Bloody Maiden." He said with confidence.

"Fine, Welcome Aboard. It's been a while since the ships had a cabin boy." Laughter sounded from the crew; as pure hatred spread across Jake's face.

"Aren't I a little too old to be a cabin boy?" hoping that she'd see that he was in deed older than her and change his position.

"You have to start some where and at least as a cabin boy the only place you can go is up." She smirked and walked over to the ropes." So Jack, Medusa's Bounty then?"

"Aye lass." She nodded before taking the rope readying her self to swing over.

"Avery, ready the crew." The first mate nodded and swung over to the ship. "Coming cabin boy?" She laughed as he took the rope.

"You're lucky I keep to my word." He mumbled; she laughed and swung herself over; he followed. She landed on her feet; he landed then tripped forward.

"It takes a while." She said offering him her hand; he ignored it and got up on his own. "If you follow Avery he'll show you your bunk and then grab a bucket and start scrubbing the deck start on the fore mast and stay out of the way." Turning to address Avery.

"I am retiring to my cabin now Avery I trust you can steer this ship towards the right horizon."

"Aye, Captain." She turned and head to the door and disappearing into the darkness of her cabin. Jake watched the candle flicker on.

"This way, Mr. Turner." They went down some stairs; this hold was filled with hammocks. Avery threw a bundle at him. "This be ye bed I suggest pitch it over there; the other spots are claimed." Pointing to a window on the port side. "Over there be ye bucketed and rag, when you're done getting ready report on deck and start your task."

"What have you gotten your self into now, Jake?" he mutters under his breath as he pitches his hammock. He grabs the bucket and mop and returns to the deck. Men are scattered all over the ship so staying out of everyone's way was near an impossible task. He spots Avery on the foremast and stalks over.

"How in the hell am I suppose to stay out of the way? No one will stay in one spot long enough for me to put my bucket down let alone scrub." Avery laughs at him; Jake scowls.

"Well then lad you'll just have to wait for the deck to clear out more. It should only take about an hour then ye have all night." He pats him on the shoulder and returns to the helm; Jake close on his heals.

"ALL NIGHT?" Jake cries.

"Is that going to be a problem Mr. Turner?" Avery relieves the pirate on the helm and slowly begins changing course.

"No, well actual yes because you see there is a thing called sleep and I would like to be getting some tonight." Avery chuckles while wondering what the captain was thinking taking this boy.

"Welcome to life on a ship." Jake rolls his eyes. "Don't worry it will get better. Just word of wisdom for ye STOP trying to challenge the captain. She may be look small compared to the rest of us, but get her temper flaring and she can slit ye throat before ye even have ye hand on the hilt of ye sword."

"Hm, why is she like that? I mean shouldn't she be at home cooking? Not sailing the seas looking for a cursed pirate treasure hidden in a suicidal location." Sighing Avery looks at him. This boy was not going to last two days if he kept this up.

"Many reasons Mr. Turner. Ones of which I can not and will not be discussing with ye."

"That bad? Well skeletons have a way of getting up and walking out of the closet by themselves."

"Don't bring it up. If ye find out ye find out don't try to force it out unless ye like sleeping with the fish for all eternity." Jake shrugs and stares out at the ocean watching it sparkle with reflecting light. "Ye can get started now."

Jake turned his attention back to reality; grabbing his bucket and rag he set to work on the lower deck.

Hours passed and Jake was almost finished. His fingers red and pruning, his back and knees ached from the cruelness of the wood. Slowly he got up his back cracking with every movement. He threw the rag in the bucket.

The sun was beginning to rise and he wanted to sleep before it was completely up. Dizzy from the lack of sleep he stumbles on to his hammock; listing to the waves beneath him he shuts his eyes drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

Serena was not as luck however she tossed and turned as the dream haunted her. She was fourteen years old and on the dock in a light blue dress; hair hanging freely reaching her shoulders; tears threaten to spill as she kissed him one last time.

"Promise you'll come back for me?" he gently stroked her cheek; he had short blonde hair and sparkling green eyes.

"I will; I promise." He turns and begins up the gangway.

"I Love You." He stops walking and turns around to face her. She remained strong as her heart began to break.

"No matter what happens I will always love you." And with that he turns back around and steps on board not looking back. She stood hopelessly and watched as the ship made way; not moving until the ship was out of sight then she dropped to her knees letting the tears fall each one rippling the surface of the water.

Serena awoke with a start her skin wet with tears and her hair matted with sweat. She looks around to find her self in her cabin. It's been four years since that day and yet she still longs to see him. 'That bastard he does not deserve my thoughts. He doesn't think of me and I shall think nothing of him.' She growls to her self, but no matter how much she repeats this; her heart still aches. She had to learn the hard way that a heart never truly heals and you must learn to live with the pain it brings.

In a desperate attempt to forget her dream she gets out of bed, dresses and goes on the deck where the crew works. Judging by the sun she can tell it's about eight.

"Mornin' Avery. Reports." She smiles at the man on the helm.

"Aye Miss, Mornin' to ye. We are 'bout a week from Medusa's Bounty."

"Good. Good, well I shall go and tell Jack this wonderful news." She heads for the ropes the pearl still in swinging distance from the maiden. Her landing is a little more graceful this time.

"Mornin' Jack." The man is already drunk from what Serena can tell, but she can't recall a time that he's not. He staggers forward in his normal fashion swaying with the boat. In Serena's option is was some what comical, but she had grown so used to it; it did not make her laugh as it once did.

"Aye, Mornin' Love and what do I owe this pleasure." He asks leaning casual on the rail.

"Just came to report. A week away we be from Medusa's Bounty." He looks less then thrilled.

"How bout ye join me in my cabin and we can discuss the plan for this journey." He doesn't even let her answer before he ventures off into his cabin. "May I offer you some rum love?"

"It's still early, but what the hell." He pours to cups and they sit at his table. She takes a sip. "So Jack what did ye need to discuss?"

"You had mentioned treasure in Medusa's Bounty now we do agree that me and my crew have claim over some of this booty." Rolling her eyes she just stares at Jack she knows he's joking in a way. Even though she is sum what offended she has to agree with him. You can't trust anyone, but yourself.

"Aye, Jack both crews get free range over any treasure hidden with in unknown seas of Medusa's Bounty."

"Good, well in that case what do we do about the Turners?"

"Well we call for the Dutch man he picks up his family and we are free to loot until are boats are in danger of sinking from everything. After all Turner will owe us so we will be unstoppable." The smirk reappears and greed is lighting Jack's eyes.

"I like the way ye think dear." He props his feet on the table and swings back in his chair. "So how is young turner adjusting to the life on a ship?"

"I don't know I went to my cabin right after I got on the ship; been exhausted lately."

"Ye look like you haven't slept well in a while." Serena glares at him.

"Thanks Jack just what every woman wants to hear."

"No reason to take offense just saying. Nightmare again, aye?" her mouth drops open.

"You…a…I…how….How did ye know bout that?"

"I have my ways."

"Well you better keep what you know to your self or you know what they say 'A dead man tells no tales.'"

"Lips are sealed love." He says that trade mark smirk in place he takes a swig of his drink.

"Any other business you'd like to take care of." She asks drinking the last bit of liquor.

"Well let's see we're in my cabin, there is rum and a bed…."

"JACK!" jumping up she glares daggers at him and he starts chuckling. "I hope for your own safety you're joking." He shrugs. "Ah! Men I swear." She yells in frustration and throws open the cabin door; the crew staring at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GET ACK TO WORK!" she hastily takes the rope and swings aboard her ship.

"Everything ok, Miss?" Avery hearing her scream had rush to the side of ship.

"NO! Avery, Why are all men perverts?" he just laughed at her.

"That is a question not even I know the answer too; it's just our nature."

"That's it next time we go into port I am getting myself a friend of the female gender."

"Well Miss I know some places….."

"Not a whore! God Avery! I'm into men thank you very much. Don't get any ideas." She yells at various members of her own crew who looked over at her. "I want a girl I can talk to because god knows you men are completely useless when it comes to conversation about anything other then…… things I don't wish to discuss."

Jake was dying of laughter at the angry fit Serena was throwing after coming back over from the pearl. From what he heard; Jack asked her something that she found perverted and was now pissed at the whole gender. He had a slight idea what that something was too, and the thought only made him laugh harder.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU LAUGHING AT CABIN BOY?" Jake tries to stifle his laughter, but gives up; the rest of the crew joins in.

"I AM CAPTAIN OF THIS VESSEL AND GOD DAMN IT I DESERVE SOME RESPECT NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I KEELHULL ALL OF YOUR SORRY ARSES." That shuts them up; her sword is drawn and a pistol is drawn. Scanning the crowd murder radiating from her eyes daring anyone to speak; no does and she replace her weapons back into their holder.

"Now get back to work." She growls; all is silent except for the sounds her boots make as she storms back in her own cabin and slams the door.

Everyone quickly returns to post. "Ye screwed up boy. Ye lucky she didn't put that blade right threw ye."

"Who are you to tell me when I mess up?" Jake snapped angrily he had just made his life so much harder.

"I am Hector and a lieutenant on this ship so ye best mind ye tone and ye just pissed off the Captain it's my job to make sure ye don't get us all killed." Hector was very muscular and lean. He could easily push Jake to the ground with his good hand. His other hand was wrapped he must be the one hurt in the cannon recoil Jake thought.

"Jake Turner."

"The Dutchman boy no wonder were not dumping you over the side of the ship."

"You know thanks for pointing out the error in my ways, but I got to get back to cleaning this damn ship before she decides to come back out." Jake picked up his bucket and rag and went to finish.

"So she did scare you." Jake stopped dead in his tracks.

" No, please her never."

"Then you're afraid of me." Hector laughed at Jake's looked down. "I should be used to that by now."

"I should get back to work." Jake was scrubbing away when he heard a shot then the ship rocked.

"CANNON FIRE OFF THE PORT BOW."

Thanks for reading I will update as soon as I can reviews alway help that. By the way this is what I image the bloody maiden looking like http://i177. 


	3. Chapter 3

"CANNON FIRE OFF THE PORT BOW." Serena had just stormed into her cabin when look out cried and quickly she was out again.

She rushed over to the edge pulling out her spy glass. "British colors boys! Shoot em out of the water."

Everyone was already in place and as soon as her word was given cannons began to fly. The crunching of wood and screams of men of the opposing ship could be heard.

The British ship still continued forward and it was not alone two others followed suit. The Pearl circled around and stationed itself in firing range.

Soon the sky was filled with a thick black smoke. Cannons firing from both ships left two members of the maiden dead. That's when Serena stepped in to fill their spot on the cannon as did Jake.

"Do you know even know how to work a cannon?" She yelled in distress over the cannon fire as she loads her cannon with powder. Yanking the cord the cannon flies back on it's tracks sending a cannon ball right threw the mast of one of the British ships.

"Looks like there plenty of time to learn." He yells back as she pulls the cord again. The British ships were closing in now and the Pearl turned to flea. Serena looked on the scene with despair she hated nothing more then running away from battle.

The ships were close enough now that you could see the sweat glisten on the opposing crews face, but that's not what made Serena's body go numb. For on the helm of one of the British ships he stood; his blonde hair glowing in the sun.

"CAPTAIN!" Avery yelled snapping her out of her thoughts. "They're preparing to board."

"Let them come! Men take arms and stand to fight!" She screeched as she pulled out her sword and tossed another to Jake. "Hope you know how to fight. If not learn fast." He nodded.

Soon a bloody brawl had taken over the ships deck; the British ships had more crew members so each of the maiden's crew had at least two people on him. Serena did not luck out with only two; Five men surrounded her.

Blades clanked together as she fought them off, but even with experience she found it hard to keep them from boxing her in. As she thrusted her sword in to one man's chest another sword came and sliced the arm that she held hers in.

She dropped her sword as blood dripped through the sleeve and down her arm. The other men took this opportunity to advance upon her. There was no where for her to go and she took out her pistol in a desperate attempt to save her self.

She pulled the trigger and with a crack the flint ignited and the man fell. Before she could drop the empty pistol one of the two remaining men's sword was at her throat and her hand was jerked behind her back.

"That's sum fancy moves for a lady as lovely as your self. It be a shame to kill you so how about me and you get better acquainted." He sneered in her ear; anger boiled in her blood at his words.

In a swift movement she freed her self ripping the sword from his hand and then bringing it sharply across his chest; Her action was not with out consequents for blood slowly tickled down her neck. The other man soon faced the same fate.

"MEN CEASE ACTION." He screamed as he boarded her ship. All his men stop with their sword at one of her crew members' throats. "I WISH TO SEE THE CAPTAIN OF THIS SHIP!"

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Serena walked over with her head held high not letting him see her defeat.

"Serena" His voice held a note of shock to it before he recovered himself. "it's a pleasure to see you again." He bowed then took her hand and went to kiss it, but she pulled back in disgust.

"You see with your eyes not your lips swine." He scoffed.

"Swine? Ha I am the Captain of the Royal Majesties Navy, but I do not blame you for your behavior being captive on this ship was sure to change your view on decent men. Now if you would step aside I will punish the damned captain who dares take a women hostage and force her into the ways of a pirate." She was pissed there was no other word for it.

"Look no further for the Captain you seek stands before you." She kept her voice in check very well aware her crew's life hung on her words and actions.

"Then they must show themselves….."

"I am captain you worthless excuse for a Royal officer! I am the fear that ignites in all superstitions and I am the woman with out mercy I am the bloody maiden." Each word swelled with pride.

"Well then I guess that changes things. Men arrest her!" Two more men were upon her and her hands were fixed into shackled; she could not fight at the moment for all of their lives would be in danger. The whole time she cursed Jack for his cowardly ways.

"Serena Summers you are under arrest for charges of piracy against the crown." He said with authority. Serena was dragged off the ship by the watchmen; she had nothing to say. Her eye bore into his swirling with a mixture of passion and hate.

"Since I do not believe that a woman belongs in the dampness of the brig secure her in my cabin. As for the rest of you, this ship is new command if you so much as step one hair out of line it will be death for your captain." With that he nodded to one of the men and left the ship.

"You heard him filth back to work." A big greasy man yelled. Jake ran through the crowd towards Avery.

"What are we doing we can't just fall into submission we have to do something!" He whispered harshly.

"There is something ye are not understanding boy. 'Member how ye asked me why Captain act the way she does?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well the Captain of colors ain't no ordinary Captain. Four years ago he joined the Navy in search for power, but in order for him to get it he had to leave his lass behind. She waited and not a letter had come the only thing that told her he was still alive was no Navy death form had been sent."

"After a year of waiting she was heart broken and took the next ship out of town. The ship sailed into a terrible storm and the lass was the only survivor stranded on a deserted island. She was there for one week before a ship sailed in, but it wasn't no passenger ship."

"Nah this ship was none other then the bloody maiden captained by a foul ruthless man bent on blood and treasure; he was know as Satan's Soilder, but to his crew he was the RustyDagger . He was seven feet tall with a big black scraggly beard and beady eyes that was said to make a person go mad. "

"Rustydagger got his name 'cuz his personality was that of a rusted dagger you didn't know what he was going to do or what was going to happen in his presence. Well this girl she had sat on the island wishing for death and when the pirates arrived she thought she had found her opportunity."

"She marched right into their camp and challenged the Captain. He had laughed at her and instead of killing her he took her back to the ship where for the next two year he treated this girl like a daughter; taught her everything he knew about the sea and the ways of a pirate; he called her the Bloody Maiden after his dear ship. On his deathbed Rustydagger left her everything, she was to be captain."

"So Serena and that Captain were once in love?" Jake couldn't believe it.

"Aye, the thought of him still pains her, but I really shouldn't be telling you this." Avery turned and left Jake to ponder into his work.

On the British ship Serena was sitting against a support beam in the Captain's cabin her hands chain behind her back. Her eyes stared blankly ahead and she rethought her situation; for the first time in four years she was completely helpless.

The door opened and Serena shoot to her feet with her hands still chained behind her. She glared at him; his hair was long now tied back in a leather ribbon, his skin had a soft brown glow, but one thing made her speechless his eyes. The looked at her with such passion, regret and lust that it caused her mind to become jumbled.

"It's been along time, but your still as breath taking as ever." His voice took on a husky tone. It was enough to set off her anger so she could find her speech.

"You're a slimy bastard who doesn't deserve the light of day." She hissed at him and he came within a foot of her.

"Yet it's your personality that has brought towns to their knees." He stepped closer his warm breath on her face as he reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled. She went to kick him, but he pinned her to the pole.

"It's funny how the last time I saw you; you would melt at my touch." His face only inches from hers; he put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him. She held his gaze with a burning anger.

"What a fool I was to think I was in love with rubbish like you!" her voice began to lose it's power as his face got even closer.

"Yet I have always loved you." He whispered softly his lips on top of hers he kissed her passionately. Her eyes shut as she gave into the kiss.


	4. note

Hi, italianamerican here and I have come to ask my readers what they think of my story. This one hasn't been updated in a while and will continue to stay that way unless I get reviews saying other wise. 

Thank You for your time, 

Italianamerican


End file.
